A Word of Inspiration Week 4
by Wren Maxwell
Summary: More fills for the Friday One Word Fic Challenge on livejournal. Prompts are Wash/Taylor - Easy and Oops, Skye/Carter - Want and Skye/Lucas - Falls
1. Knowing

AN: Fill for sky_kiss's prompt of Wash/Taylor - Easy

Over the years Wash had discovered that sometimes it was just easier when people didn't know things.

When they had first come through the portal, her soldiers thought she was a real hard ass. A no nonsense CO with a core of steel where her heart should be. When they figured out that she really viewed them all with a veiled sense of fond amusement they finally started to get friendly. They'd since wormed their way into her affections and she cared more than she would like to say about them. She hadn't given them permission to care about her and she certainly hadn't given herself permission to love them back, but somehow just knowing she had a heart made it alright.

Before people knew about her and Taylor she had few female friends, occasionally confiding in Elisabeth and giving advice to Reilly, Maddy and Skye. After, she is getting sly looks from the entire female population, left and right. Vendors are telling her about the latest dresses they produced, women asking when are they getting married and where will they live? Women offering advice. They apparently thought knowing about her relationship gave them permission to pry into her personal life.

And now they all thought it was ok to come up to her on the street and rub her belly! Who suddenly gave everyone in the colony permission to touch her? Just because they knew didn't mean it was free-for-all time on Wash's tummy!

She tolerated it with the same grudging sense of duty that got her through Malcolm's weekly science briefings, only deigning to deck Jim when he started calling her stomach 'Baby Washlor.' He's taken the hit with a grain of salt, rubbing his bruised nose and telling her belly that 'yes, mommy is obviously very cranky today.' That earned him another swat, but given Wash's unwieldy state, he was able to dodge.

Nathaniel found the entire thing hilarious, often watching her from the command center as she made her way through the streets. She supposed the one benefit of everyone knowing was she could meet his looks openly. Given that, he often ended up chuckling at the look Wash would throw him whenever someone new would come up to pat her stomach. Scathing was a word that came to mind. Wash blamed him for making her life complicated.

Things were much easier when no one else knew.


	2. Necessary Evil

AN: Fill for morganel's prompt of Skye/Carter - Want

She never wanted him.

Skye never liked Carter. He was antagonistic, annoying and unnecessarily cruel. He was rude, pushy and mean. He was crude, invasive and harsh. He was many other unflattering adjectives as well.

He liked to reach out and yank on her hair when she was waiting to see Mira, pulling until she so angry she quivered. He liked to taunt her about Josh when he lead her through the camp, asking if the skinny boy made her hot. Did he kiss her and whisper his girlfriend's name? He called her 'Princess' and it made her skin crawl. He liked to stand too close when she was being questioned, his overbearing presence obviously to rile her if his smirk over her shoulder was any indication. He hovered when she was with her mother, casting her meaningful looks when her mother told her how proud she was, making the hurt worse.

She wanted to hate him, needed to hate him, so she did (he made it easy for her.)

She never wanted his help, she never wanted his support, she never wanted his honesty.

When her mother went into a coughing fit one day it was Carter who helped get her upright so she didn't choke. It was her anger at him that erased her fear of Mira and gave her the courage to lie about her intel. His presence that allowed her to keep her secrets. His nickname making the corruption of her old one less painful, his crude comments making the brush of Lucas' words less sickening.

It should never have been him that found her in the jungle. Never should have been his shoulder she cried on in the rain as her tears mixed with the water already soaking his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Never should have been him that eased her guilt and wiped away her tears. Never should have been him that told her the truth. Never should have been him that offered her an out.

She never wanted him… but she needed him.

She used the courage he'd stoked in her to tell Taylor the truth, and the information he'd given her to help the colony prepare for battle. Used the confidence he'd given her to walk right into the Sixer camp and steal her mother away… and it was the unflinching nerve she'd used against him for years that allowed her to pull the trigger on Taylor's son without remorse.

As she watched him being lead into Terra Nova in restraints she realized she didn't need his help anymore. She didn't care about his support, didn't want his honesty.

She just wanted _him._


	3. Ooops

AN: This is NOT a one word prompt, but I suppose it could be for Wash/Taylor - Ooops. Bonus fic written for sky_kiss and zapf_chancery.

Taylor yanked her forcefully through the door and locked it behind her (best not to take anymore chances) before pulling her back into his arms. The kisses were bruising in their intensity, Wash just getting back from ten days OTG. Their hands were moving frantically, not able to decide on a good place to stop so instead roaming freely, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Wash let out a low moan as Taylor locked onto her pulse point and backed her towards his desk. She grabbed his hair and tugged enough to bring his face back level with hers as she kissed him desperately, tongues dancing in a way that heated her blood and made her wrap her leg around his hip, trying to gain better leverage.

It was as he was sweeping everything from his desk that her leg banged against it, the metal grip of her gun letting out a loud 'TING' as it contacted the surface harshly. The both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces around their feet.

"You broke my desk lieutenant…"

Wash's somber face crumpled into a smirk as she snorted in laughter. "It was bound to happen eventually… sir. It doesn't exactly bring the word 'sturdy' to mind."

"How 'bout the word 'retribution'? That do anything for ya?" he asked, hoisting her into his arms and heading for the conference table.

Wash's mouth was a little dry, she found it incredibly hot when he picked her up. "Depends on the form it takes," she replied, swallowing thickly.

He set her down on the floor, yanking her shirt and bra over her head in one motion. "Torture I think…" he said with an evil smirk.

And oh, how he made her scream that evening.

The next day at the weekly meeting everyone had given Taylor's hatless dino skull odd looks before settling in, none the wiser since he had had a bit of soundproofing added to his office. (Selfish reasons, but justified by the need to keep spies from overhearing pertinent colony information.)

It was towards the end of the meeting and Malcolm was getting fired up about the lack of resources being allocated to the research department, deciding to smack his hand down on the table to make sure his point was clear when Wash burst out laughing.

She had a very clear image of Taylor planting her ass in that very spot the night before so he could do wicked things to her. The man in question shot her a sly look before telling the confused looking Malcolm to please continue.

She knew then that the weekly meetings were going to be much more interesting in the future.


	4. Dark Paradise

AN: Fill for bellebby's prompt Skye/Lucas - Falls. This is not the Skye from Necessary Evil, just for reference. Title is from the Lana Del Rey song.

Every night is the same.

She is at the falls, standing at the edge of the cliff, preparing to jump when she is yanked back into someone's chest. She smirks at first, thinking she knows who it is until the grip tightens and whiskers brush her neck. She jerks away and turns to face him. They circle each other until she has her back to the woods, a safer prospect, and his back to the falls.

"Bucket, nice bikini," he comments, running his finger under one of the strings.

She slaps his hand away in disgust, the heat coloring her face embarrassing. "Don't call me that!" she shouts, hearing her voice ring back at her from the canyon. (The falls are always silent in the dream.) She watches the crazy smile creep onto his face and cuts him off before he can speak. "And don't you dare call me your sister either. I am _not _your family," she grinds out.

"Skye…" he whispers, the crazy leaking off his face to be replaced by the soft gaze she recognized from some pictures she had found while snooping in Taylor's home once. (After hearing whispers of Taylor's son she was curious.) This is the Lucas Taylor she had wanted to meet. The one the commander spoke softly of from time to time.

Her heart rate picked up at she stared back at him for a moment, noticing his gaze getting darker as he took her in. She let out a gasp when he finally grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to resist at first but quickly melting into his embrace as she stared up into his eyes, foreheads gently bumped together. She felt his hands run down her back, tracing what were probably calculations against her skin. She shivered and he smirked. There was no menace in it and it made her press closer, breath coming faster.

He finally leans down so their lips are barely brushing. "Skye…" he whispers again, the sound of her name on his lips making her squirm against him, impatient.

"You betrayed me."

The words are whispered against her lips, the vibrations of his voice ghosting against her skin. She blinks out of her haze to see the hurt and anger flickering in his eyes as his grip on her tightens painfully. She is confused, the moment ruined, as she remembers why the falls are silent. So she can hear his quiet accusation.

That's when she feels the dry, cool fabric of his shirt under her fingers give way to sticky, wet warmth. She shoves away from him, horrified, as she watches the blood spread across his chest as he teeters on the edge of the cliff.

"Give my father my regards." he says as he falls.


End file.
